LEGO Back to the Future Time Machine
21103 Back to the Future Time Machine is a CUUSOO set, based on the DeLorean time machine from the film series Back to the Future. It was available for purchase at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 18, 2013 before its general release on August 1. Set announcement ;21103 Back to the Future™ Time Machine It is with great pleasure we reveal that the next LEGO CUUSOO set will be the Back to the Future Time Machine, based upon the LEGO CUUSOO project by m.togami and Sakuretsu. As one of the earliest projects on the site’s global open beta, headlines of a potential Back to the Future LEGO set was seen on popular sites including Gizmodo and Brothers Brick, helping LEGO CUUSOO gain massive appeal. The final product is still in development in coordination with our license partner, Universal Partnerships & Licensing. We'll show the final model and you’ll be able to order your own copy when it becomes available in mid-2013 (exact dates and pricing to be determined). ;Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine By m.togami* and Sakuretsu After analyzing the supporters of the Back to the Future project, we learned that this product has a broad, worldwide appeal. The model presented in this project is built very closely to the LEGO Group’s design standards and has therefore provided a strong base to design the final product. It has a high play value and it fits well with supporters’ price expectations. Background This set is based on the time-traveling DeLorean that was invented by Dr. Emmett Brown in the Back to the Future film series, the one from the original 1985 film, the flying DeLorean from the sequel, and the Wild West DeLorean from the third and final film in the trilogy. Future LEGO Back to the Future sets The submitters of the DeLorean model, under the name Team BTTF, went on to create models for the Jules Verne Train and Locomotive 131, which contained motors and could run on LEGO train tracks. However, these models were never accepted by LEGO. Back to the Future was later included as a franchise in LEGO Dimensions, which allowed the player to explore three different eras of Hill Valley. Notes * The 1% that the builders make on the sale of this will be donated to the Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research. * The instructions give the builder the opportunity to add details to the car (which are included in the set itself) to modify it into three different versions, that represent the DeLorean as depicted in the three different movies. These additional parts include Mr. Fusion for making the BTTF II time machine, and red wheel rims and a hood box for making the BTTF III time machine. The wheels also rotate into flight position. * The date given on the time circuit piece is January 28, 1958, the date on which the modern LEGO brick patent was filed. * The first edition of the Flux Capacitor piece was printed with a spelling error, where instead of "SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT" it read "SHEILD EYES FROM LIGHT". Owners of the misprinted part were able to request a replacement piece with the correct spelling. This article uses material from the 21103 Back to the Future Time Machine article on the Brickipedia wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Minifigures included Marty McFlyFig.png|link=Marty McFly Doc Brown.png|link=Doc Brown Category:BTTF culture